Bluehollow
Population: 3,511, Size: 58 acres Wealth: 526,650 gp. Max value for sale: 1,159 gp. Max pawn value: 6,144 gp Demographics: Halfling (57%), Human (17%), Dwarf (12%), Gnome (5%), Elf (4%), Half-Elf (3%), Half-Orc (2%) Beaverstone is a major trade center for the surrounding area, and is known for its patriotism. The Town is ruled by a mysterious cabal that doesn't show their faces. Half-Orc are the ruling class. Shops Tavern: The Banderhobb's Soldier Owner: Kilin Glanore, Female Dwarf Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside is full of market stalls and is covered in fallen leaves. Description: The tavern is a marble single storey building, with a red tile roof and overgrown hedges. It contains a small bell over the door and shelves filled with random kooky crap. Runs a fight club. Specials: Fish Pie with Sharp Cheese and a Glass of Wine (5 sp) Fish Ramen with Oat Bread and a Glass of Brandy (5 sp) Phoenix Burger and a Tankard of Ale (4 sp) Other Patrons: None Blacksmith: Maegan's Anvil Owner: Maegan Kettletop, Male Halfling Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The blacksmith is a timber framed cabin, with a reinforced wooden door and a big brick chimney. It contains a number of small braziers and saws and tools hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Ring Mail (phb 145) (28 gp) Scale Mail (phb 145) (46 gp) Ammuntion, +2 (dmg 150) (97 gp) Other Patrons: Well Jamjarther, Male Halfling Details Olivin Sunmeadow, Female Halfling Details Alchemist: Prismatic Trouble Owner: Georgina Goothhan, Male Halfling Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is shaded by large trees. Description: The alchemist is a timber framed rowhouse, with a heather-thatched roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. It contains a deck with chairs and a number of distillers scattered about. Specials: Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (49 gp) Potion of Greater Healing (dmg 187) (150 gp) Potion of Fire Breath (dmg 187) (148 gp) Other Patrons: Maegan Sunmeartheeks, Female Halfling Details Naill Paxton, Male Half-Elf Details Pea Shadowquick, Female Halfling Details Mardnab Murnig, Female Gnome Details Enchanter: Madame's Elements Owner: John Hart, Male Human Details Location: In a residential quarter known for its courteous residents. The street outside has a fortune teller. Description: The enchanter is a plaster and wood framed big orb-like building, with a yellow tile roof and a row of flowers around the building. It contains some planter boxes on the walls and a map of constellations on the floor. Specials: Dust of Disappearance (dmg 166) (286 gp) Cap of Water Breathing (dmg 157) (970 gp) Driftglobe (dmg 166) (732 gp) Other Patrons: Merna Quickstep, Male Halfling Details Lavian Wiseacre, Female Halfling Details General Store: Fleetfoot's Mugs Owner: Anne Underfoot, Male Halfling Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is shaded by large trees. Description: The general store is a terra cotta sprawling single storey building, with a black shingled roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. It contains some planter boxes on the walls and the walls are covered in paintings and advertisements. Specials: Smith's Tools (phb 154) (20 gp) Vial (phb 153) (1 gp) Barrel (phb 153) (2 gp) Other Patrons: Brottor Burrowfound, Male Dwarf Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Jasminia Brightmough, Female Halfling Details The house is a plaster tower, with a heather-thatched roof and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and dresser. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. A bunch of dried fruit hangs from the ceiling in long strands. Dried corn is strewn in a corner which a couple chickens peck at.